


Don't You (Forget about Me)

by stellata



Series: Every Tina Pairing Ever (aka, Get Tina Laid) [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellata/pseuds/stellata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night of the lock in, Sam and Tina discover that they'll miss each other more than they realize. Beginning a relationship that they hide from their friends, what are they to each other? Friends with benefits, or something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They escaped unnoticed, running down the hall as quietly at possible, and finally ducked into a science classroom. It wasn’t until they’re inside, collapsing against a desk, that Sam realized they were holding hands.

Tina’s hand was small and soft in his, and he squeezed it instinctively. She looked up at him, with that smile that just covered her full face; her eyes crinkled prettily and Sam suddenly couldn’t breathe.

“I’m really going to miss you,” the words slipped from his mouth.

“Oh, Sam,” she said fondly. “I’ll miss you too.”

The space between them took Sam a half second to cross, and then he was kissing Tina Cohen-Chang, and marveling at how sweet she tastes.

Her mouth just opened up for him, like she was his, and he explored her slowly, enjoying every moment. They didn’t stop for a while, and when they did, her hands were stroking his abs through his shirt, and he had a hold of the bottom of her dress.

“You’re like Hermione Granger,” Sam blurted out.  A soft smile crossed her kiss-swollen lips.

“Because I’m smart?” Tina guessed.

“Well, duh. And, well, I didn’t get how beautiful you are,” he said quietly. “And hot, until it was almost too late. Tina, I’m -”

“Finally getting a clue,” Tina grinned, and this time she kissed him, all hot tongue and Sam just shuddered and pressed in close.

 _Fuck_ , but Tina knows how to kiss.  

Tina had wanted to kiss those lips for ages – and yes, they do feel as big and perfect as she’d always thought – and now that she had, she didn’t ever want to stop. Oh, she hoped he still had that condom, because there was no way she was letting him go without getting the full treatment.

“Oh! What the hell are you doing!”

They jerked apart, staring at Blaine.

“Nothing!” they chorused.

“What about Nurse Penny, Sam? What, did you just forget about her?”

Tina glanced at Sam and gave a quick shrug, and Sam’s shoulders relaxed slightly.

“And Tina… You’re just, uh, I can’t…” Blaine was clearly having some trouble with witnessing them kiss – his hands were jerking around, covering his face, and he wouldn’t stop wincing.

“I’m sorry,” Tina said quickly. “It… was the eleven hour energies…”

“And cheap sordid nostalgia,” Sam chimed in. Their hands brushed lightly against each other, and Sam felt a surge of relief. If she was still willing to touch him, she didn’t mean that… He hoped.

“This was supposed to be our night. Our little family! Our friendly threesome! It was our last chance to hang out together – and you ruined it!” Blaine yelled, turned on his heel and ran away.

“Actually, that was Becky - with her twister!” Sam called after him.

“Blaine, come back!” Tina tried, but it was no use.

They sighed and turned to each other. Tina shook her head in exasperation.

“He’s so silly sometimes,” Tina growled. Sam grinned and shrugged.

“He’ll just have to learn to live with it.”

Tina’s eyes widened, a hint of excitement in it.

“Cause I plan on kissing you,” Sam said lowly, grabbing her around the waist and yanking her into him. “Whenever I want to.”

Tina honest to God _moaned_ at the thought, and then he was claiming her mouth, and it was even better – how was it this good – now that he knew she liked it and wanted more.

This time they remembered to close the door, and then they stumbled over to the teacher’s desk, and Sam swept all the papers and crap off it and onto the floor.

He turned back and his mouth went dry. Tina was shimmying out of her skirt, leaving it pooled at her feet, and then she peeled off her shirt - and she was standing proudly before him in only her black lingerie.

“You are so hot,” Sam groaned.

“So are you,” Tina smirked, and pulled his shirt over his head.

Her breasts looked amazing in her bra, but they looked even better out. Sam took them in his hands, pulling her close to him by her sweet, hardening little nipples, and kissed her again, quick and deep.

“Get those off,” Tina commanded, bossing him when she’s in just her panties, and Sam grinned.

“Yes, ma’am.” His pants and boxers dropped to the floor, and Tina stared happily as his erection was freed to bob straight up.

She grabbed him, giving him two slow easy strokes, and pushed him back to the desk. Sam went willingly, watching as she turned away and pulled her panties down slowly, showing off her round and perky butt.

“Damn,” Sam whispered, and then she turned around, completely bared. “Come here, beautiful.”

Tina looked at him shyly and slowly stepped forward. Sam kissed her tenderly, wrapping his arms around her.

“Lie back,” Tina urged him between kisses. Sam did so quickly, and she came up after him, straddling his hips.

Tina took him in hand, and rolled a condom down his erection – so she _had_ kept one.

Then she climbed up, and slowly lowered herself over him.

“Jesus,” Sam gasped, pushing his hips up to meet hers.

“Ohh,” Tina sighed, savoring the stretch. “ _Sam._ ”

Her hands clutched to his chest as she began to ride him, and he grabbed her hips, helping her.

“You feel amazing,” Sam swore.

“No, you do,” Tina moaned.

Sam watched her moving above him, feeling far too close already. It had been way too long since he’d done this, and she was the tightest fit he’d ever had.

Her breasts bounced as she writhed atop him. Sam didn’t know what was sexier, the way she moved, or how she bit her lip, or the way she just stared down at him, her eyes wide and dazed.

Sam snaked a hand down to rub at her clit, and Tina trembled, her muscles contracting around him delightfully.

“Sam!”

“Good?”

“Y-yes,” Tina promised, rocking her hips a little harder. “So, so good.”

He made it harder for her to move when he pulled her down to kiss her again, but it’s totally worth it, Tina thought dizzily.

Sam surprised her by rolling them over, nearly knocking them off the table.

“Sam!” Tina cried, and Sam grinned down at her mischievously. He hoisted her legs up over her shoulders, and plunged even deeper inside her.

Tina let out a beautiful choked little sound, and Sam began a hard and fast rhythm.

He was hard pressed to think of a night that could compare to this one. Sneaking into school, singing with his friends, and fucking his gorgeous best friend on the astronomy teacher’s desk…

“This is another thing,” Sam growled. “We are doing _all_ the time.”

“Absolutely,” Tina moaned, and he picked up the pace, frantic to make her come before him. “Oh! Oh! Sam, Sam, mmm.”

He stared into her eyes, totally lost, and felt it rushing up inside him.

“Tina,” Sam gritted out, and gave up the battle.

She groaned as his face went utterly slack, his hips slamming into her twice before freezing, still deep inside her.

“Mmm, Sam,” Tina murmured happily, and pulled him close for a kiss. “Stay right… there.” She shoved a hand down in between them, rubbing frantically at her clit.

Still a little dazed, Sam nevertheless tried to oblige her by rolling his hips, giving her a little extra friction.

“Yes, yes, uhn!” Tina’s voice was rising. “ _Sam_!”

She clenched around him, and he groaned at the sensation. Tina jerked slightly, her eyes riveted to his as she came around him.

Sam kept moving slowly, extending her aftershocks, and when she could speak, she thought she had never felt better.

“Oh, Sam, that was _perfect_.”

“Good,” Sam whispered. “I thought so too.”


	2. Chapter 2

 Either they’re really good actors, or Blaine’s just clueless, because in the time it took to graduate and move to New York – two months, almost exactly, because Sam remembers the date they first hooked up – nobody figured out Sam and Tina are together. 

* * *

 “Are you sure you guys are fine out here?” Kurt asked.

Tina plumped up the pillows on the fold out couch.

“Oh, its fine,” Tina smiled easily.

“Yeah, we don’t mind sharing,” Sam nodded.

“Well, let me know if you need anything. I’m just so glad we’re all here together,” Kurt said brightly. He came over to give Tina a good night hug.

“Give Blaine a kiss for us!” Tina teased, as Kurt headed to their bedroom. Kurt winked back at her and closed the door.

Moments later, the sound of Teenage Dream came drifting under Kurt and Blaine’s door.

“They are so doing it right now,” Sam said, clearly amused.

“So are Santana and Brittany,” Tina giggled, nodding towards the other room.

“Exactly,” Sam agreed. He grabbed Tina by the waist and wrestled her down onto the bed. Tina grinned up at him, spreading her legs so he could settle in between them.

“Well, it just seems wrong for them to have all the fun.” Sam said, his voice low and _devastatingly_ charming.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Tina giggled. She tugged him down for a kiss, and Sam closed his eyes and lost himself.

Tina didn’t mess around when she kissed someone – sometimes he thought she was secretly draining the life from his body. There was something in the way she moved her tongue, the way she whimpered into his mouth – that made him never want to do anything else.

They had grown to know each other’s bodies so well that the ritual was easy. Without breaking the kiss, Tina lifted her hips so he could slide her panties down to her ankles and push up her nightgown.

She got him hard so fast; it was like he was thirteen again. Sam pushed his pants down to his thighs and pumped himself twice – already completely ready for her, just from her kisses.

Once they were both tested and found to be squeaky clean, and then decided to be exclusive, they had foregone condoms. Tina had an IUD that made it nearly impossible for her to get pregnant, and they both liked sex much more without the latex involved.

Sam shimmied closer, and Tina’s legs wrapped around his waist as he rubbed his cock against her slit. She moaned into the kiss, and Sam marveled at how wet she got. He loved that about her – it made everything feel better.

Fastening his mouth firmly to hers, Sam sheathed himself inside her in one stroke. Tina cried out into his mouth and clenched around his cock, her body going taut for a moment before slowly relaxing.

Sam pressed his fists on either side of her on the mattress, holding himself in a push up position before beginning to thrust. Sex was already a work out, but he liked pushing himself. Tina also loved to see his muscles flexing above her when he fucked her.

When her cries died down, Sam pushed himself up. He missed her mouth, but he also loved seeing her. Tina’s hands clutched to the pillow above her head, and she stared up at him while she breathed heavily, her hips rolling to meet his with each stroke.

He thanked God every day that he had recognized how special and beautiful Tina was before they parted. It had been such a close call, but he couldn’t imagine not having her with him.

“Sam,” Tina whispered, her eyes fastened to his. “Oh, Sam.”

He loved making her like this, completely focused on this, constantly babbling his name. He wasn’t much better – he had a train of sappy thoughts constantly running through his head whenever he looked at her – and even when he wasn’t looking at her, to tell the truth.

Sam grinned down at her and pressed a quick kiss to her nose. That earned him a happy little giggle – which was soon turned to a moan as he thrust in particularly deep.

They moved with each other for a long while, just watching each other, a million thoughts floating in the air unsaid.

“Oh, oh,” Tina mewled up at him, and he kissed her again to keep her quiet. “Close, so close, Sam.”

He clenched his fists and pounded into her, loving the wet sound of their bodies slapping together – fuck, that was hot.

“There, there,” Tina gasped suddenly, her hands moving to catch his face, pulling him down into a kiss.

Sam drove into her as hard as he could, watching her face as she drew close to the edge.

He was so caught up in her that he didn’t notice as the music stopped and the lights turned on.

“ _Sam_ ,” Tina whispered, and received such a loving smile in return that she couldn’t help but tip over the edge, biting her lip to keep from alerting their roommates. 

“Tina, god,” Sam choked out. The feeling of her walls contracting around him was too much, and he began to come, his back arching as he fucked her hard, shooting his release deep in her belly.

“Ohh,” Tina moaned. She loved the way he looked when he came – his muscles rippling, his face slack and mouth open in awe…

“Damnit,” Sam cursed, thrusting in a few more times. “You feel so perfect.”

Something made him look up – to the sight of a horrified Blaine Anderson. Sam fought the urge not to laugh – Blaine looked scarred for life, even worse than when he walked in on them making out.

“Mmm, Sam, love you,” Tina said softly, and Sam’s head jerked back to her.

“I love you too,” he told her.

Tina sighed contentedly, and kissed him, soft and sweet, before her eyes closed.

“I know, goof.”

His heart felt so full at that moment – nothing could make it worse.  He looked up again – Blaine was still there, but his expression had changed. He looked less horrified – still surprised, but in a more thoughtful way. Sam stared him down, and Blaine flushed and scurried back to his room.

Sam carefully rolled off of her and curled up at her side, pulling Tina in close to be his little spoon.

“Love you,” he repeated softly, enjoying the sound of those words, and how freeing they felt. “Love you.”

Tina smiled as she dozed off, and when Sam finally fell asleep, just happy to hold her, he dreamed of a beautiful future.


End file.
